Those who dare to love
by TheNewOtaku
Summary: Hatter is missing Alice, Stayne has found redemption and Alice returns only to find Iracebeth's terrible plot to create a 2nd Jabberwocky whilst Hatter and Stayne find themselves deeply in love with her can she save unerland and choose between the two?
1. Homesickness, Love and Redemption

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Vixter-twihard, I know this film came out in 2010 and I'm late (hey so was Alice in the film) but, just like with twilight I didn't really give a damn about it until a turn of events came along and flipped that upsidown! (With twilight a friend, to whom I owe a lot, forced me to watch it with her and I decided I liked it so I read the books and became obsessed; with Alice in Wonderland I did a school production of alice in wonderland, the origional version - that was majorly proffessional because we're a performing arts college - and I got curious, bought the DVD and Became hooked) I'm also majorly excited because this is my first non-twilight fic, enjoy. So without further interuption I present chapter one of "Those who dare to love." Enjoy ;)**

Alice's POV:

Eighteen months since I left underland, Eighteen months since I left the hatter, Eighteen months of those beautiful green eyes melting into blue with empty sadness haunting me. I needed to go back; I needed to set things right with my friend. I promised I'd return, right?

I sighed and flicked through her diary, one date caught my eye 14th June, the very next day, there was a garden party at the Ascot's celebrating Hamish's marriage; I felt truly sorry for the poor woman who was stuck with that vile man for the rest of her life. That was almost me, I remembered.

Thank god for underland and my friends there for helping me find my muchness thereby giving me the courage to rebel against what was expected of me and thankfully refuse his proposal!

Anyhow tomorrow presented the perfect opportunity to escape down the rabbit hole and return home... home to Underland, she would always be accepted for who she was there.

Hatter's POV:

I felt empty; I'd been this way since she left, our champion, Alice I repeated her name savouring the feeling as it naturally tumbled off my tongue. I knew from that time in Salazen Grum, in the workshop when she held my face and brought me out of that brief instant where the madness took over that I loved her.

There wasn't a moment that went by when my already scarred heart ached to be near her again, to see her radiant smile again, when I futterwackened it wasn't just because of the slaying of the Jabberwocky and the vendetta of the bloodshed of my clan finally being repaid, although they were parts of it, it was for her; she was alive, the Jabberwocky hadn't killed her, the look of triumph on her face and amour she wore made her look like a goddess of war, the most beautiful that is on record and that there ever will be.

But she left and she took my heart with her. I had tried many a time to tell her, but it seemed as soon as I got within a two metre radius of her I lost my muchness and stammered and rambled like an idiot, it was humiliating, I could say "down with the bloody big head," in her courtyard, in front of the tyrant herself, next to a chopping block and a bloke with an axe stood 3m away, yet I couldn't say "I love you." To the woman I was irrevocably and unconditionally in love with. How sad.

I'm a fool I should have told her, I should have gone with her. How long was it in their time that she'd been away? I bet time was having a riot now. Seeing me here, alone, my heart fractured, what is left of my precious sanity slipping. Making everything go (literally) painfully slow until Alice returned.

When she does return I will Futterwacken and it shall probably be the best Futterwacken I'll ever do. Unless, of course, she were to say she loved me, the way I loved her. But that was impossible; Alice, champion of Underland, slayer of the Jabberwocky, peace bringer of Underland loving a Hatter, one who was unpredictable, Half-mad and desperate for her love.

And if she did love me it would be purely based on pity or an unwillingness to hurt me further or mistaking her undoubted feeling of friendship for something more. I was only a friend to her, but that was better than nothing. I think I could be content, if she were happy even if she wasn't mine to hold, if she was happy I would be content. Better being just friends and her being happy than being more than friends and her being unhappy.

She was everything to me; she IS everything to me. If she's happy I'm happy, if she is upset I'm upset, if she's hurt I'm hurt and I'm dangerously angry at whoever or whatever hurt her.

She was my gift from god. An angel on earth. But, alas, she will never be mine. The Queen has told me many a time that love works in strange ways, she and that damned Chessur cat were the the first ones to figure it out, closely followed by Absolem (I knew he'd know sooner or later, there's little that Absolem doesn't know) Mally, McTwisp and Thackery were the last to find out, I made them swear never to tell a sole, not even Alice, that was a job I couldn't put off forever.

Even if she didn't come back then I'd go looking for her, I'd have to, to ensure she's happy and at some point I'd have to let it spill and I'm sure Alice would figure it out sooner or later. She was smarter than she was given credit for.

But, McTwisp visited last month and says she is well and is, if anything, rather bored. Absolem visited while she was abroad and reported that she was fine. This news was one of the things that helped me cling on to what little sanity I had left, knowing she was okay, happy. Oh, Alice, please come back; come home... home to Underland, home to us, home to ME!

Stayne's POV:

Things were better now, a hell of allot better. It has been three months since I warned the White Queen of Iracebeth's plot to create another Jabberwocky to destroy her and claim the crown.

I had to tell them. I had broken my exile and ran to Marmoreal even going so far as to steal and drink a truth potion and then told the White Queen of her sister's plot so she would believe me. Although I was mildly punished for stealing and breaking my exile I was otherwise rewarded and treated kindly. I had a new job under the White Queen; to find Iracebeth's few remaining followers so they too could be brought to justice.

It still makes me shudder to think of Iracebeth creating ANOTHER Jabberwocky. The creation of a Jabberwocky is Horrific, to create one the person must take a young woman who has reached the age when she's in her prime for childbearing and take an egg from a Jubjub bird and mix it with the blood of a serpent and the bearer (the woman who bears the Jabberwocky) then inject it into the bearer who will carry the Jabberwocky in her womb while it develops, she must carry it for 14 painful months where it's powers develop, it depends on the bearer as to what powers it gets, the last one was carried by a woman called Fiammetta, ironically enough her name meant little flame and of course that Jabberwocky could breathe a type of fire.

She was a daughter of a blacksmith and, bless her heart, her womb was literally fried as the jabberwocky put into practice it's devastating power. If you reckon that's unbearable, don't get me started on the birth of the repulsive reptile!

To be born the Jabberwocky can't just pop out of the mother nice and easy to prevent any more pain than it's already generated. Oh no! The little fiend has to rip through the womb's protective wall and crawl through her body to feed on its own mother's muchness (maybe not biologically, but still in some sense she's that thing's mother) before finally tearing itself free of her for good. Unsurprisingly, no bearer has ever survived a birth!

Just thinking of it makes my skin crawl. I'm not completely heartless; you just had to appear that way to survive the Red Queen's reign! I had to whiteness the last birth, that's how I lost an eye; trying to save the mother when it ripped itself free! Now you see why I had to come here. Iracebeth wouldn't care, she just wanted her "precious" Jabber "Baby" wocky and she didn't care whose life she took to get it! That's what scared me the most! We needed to stop her, my loyalties lie here now. She must be stopped.

I'd already consulted the Orraculum and it foretold that we needed Alice's help and she would be coming in a week's time. I looked forward to seeing her again, she really was a creature of beauty!

**A/N: Dear readers reviews are lovely... I wouldn't mind some for my fic. Hope you Enjoyed my fic**

**Vixter-twihard )**


	2. Home at last

Alice's POV:

Today was the day, I was going to Underland, I had it all planned out; I was going to leave a note on my space on the lunch table while everyone danced (I didn't want to join in, unless they were Futterwackening which is highly unlikely, especially at this frigid git's idea of a party) the note read that I was going to a place I discovered a while ago and wished to go back, permanently and was offered a one way ticket but I had to rush off, the note was vaguely half-true, they'd have me locked up in an asylum if I were to tell them the full truth. Then I'd slip off to the rabbit hole and hallelujah I'm home. I slipped the note into the envelope and left it on the table before slipping off into the maze to find my ticket home.

I'd found it on my own, no help from dear old McTwisp this time. I knelt down above the rabbit hole and threw myself in headfirst before the memory of all the flying objects and rational thought made me chicken out! As I dodged the levitating objects I couldn't help but get a strangely welcoming sense of de ja vu.

I became distracted by this and so it came as a shock as I made impact with a very hard ceiling. I'd forgotten how brutally solid this ceiling was, being outweighed by other, happier memories. I was pleased that I'd never have to smack into it again. At that moment the room flipped the right way up, consequently throwing me to the floor below, leaving me sprawled on the floor; my hair askew. I groaned; my joints cracking as I stood up.

I grabbed the key on the table, drank the vile Pishalver, (hopefully for the last time) secured one of my last remaining undergarments after shrinking to the size of about 3 feet tall and opened the door into a much brighter Underland.

I heard all the plants whispering my name excitedly.

"Alice, so nice to see you again, love." I heard a low voice say though I could not pinpoint a location to where the voice had come from. "Chess, it would be nice if I could see YOU too." I replied. The cat materialised in front of me, the grin on his face so wide I'm surprised his jaw didn't drop off from the strain!

"Happy now, love?" he asked "Yes, you know how it disorients me when you evaporate!" I scolded him half-heartedly "My apologies." he said, if it was possible, the grin on his face widened. I rolled my eyes.

"Chess?" I chanted sweetly, elongating the "e" in his name. "Yes, love?" He replied smirking. "I was wondering if you could guide me to a friend or something to help find my way around." I requested. "Not that you're not my friend, but all your disappearing and reappearing gives me a headache." I added.

"I'll take you to the hatter, I know for a fact that he's eager to see you again." He said. "That and you want to see his hat again." I stated. "It is a marvellous hat!" He sighed wistfully.

"No stealing of his hat while I'm here, or my battle with the jabberwocky will look tame compared to your punishment." I joke. "You wound me with your words." He responded in faux woe. I giggled and began to follow his floating form.

Hatter's POV:

I groaned; that meddlesome cat was floating towards us; me, Thackery and Mally that is. Hang on; I could see him, that's unusual. I don't know he's here until I feel my beautiful hat being pulled off my head by some seemingly invisible force. Only after Mally or Thackery has dragged me out of an outlandish swearing fit will I thereby tell him to sod off unless he has something important to say.

"Hello Tarrant and your sweet hat." He greeted me with a hint of longing in his voice when he mentioned my hat. I clutched my hat protectively, aside from Alice; my hat was the thing I treasured most.

"I'm sure that you will be pleased to meet today's guest and this time she's here to stay apparently." Stated the smug creature before melting away to reveal none other than a 3 foot tall Alice, stood there; my heart Futterwackened at the mere sight of her, in the time she had gone she'd only gotten more beautiful.

"Hatter, March hare, Mally it's so good to see you all again!" she said joyously. "Hullo there Alice." Squeaked Mally who had grown fond of Alice over the time she was away – not that she'd admit it – she'd claim she was being pleasant because I loved her and out of respect to me was being kind. This being her protest during the conversations we had about her together.

"Gae, you're late for tea!" Shrieked Thackery, who had thrown a saucer at her which she swiftly ducked.

"Alice, dear." I giggled excitedly. Perfect just what I needed; the love of your life returns after god knows how long and rather than announcing your undying love for her your prize winning greeting answer is "Alice, dear." I thought sarcastically.

"Thanks Chess." Called Alice.

"Wanna brew, Chess?" Asked Mally.

"No thank you, Mallymkun, I'd best be on my way." The irksome cat replied. "I'll let you take it from here. And I do adore that hat." He whispered in my ear before vanishing. I glared at the spot where the little minx had been moments before.

"Care for some tea, Alice?" I asked politely, barely hiding my excitement. "Yes please." She replied. Once she was seated with a cup of tea and some scones she asked how things had been since she'd left. We launched recounting all that had happened since she left.

When we told her about the knave she exclaimed. "So he wasn't the scumbag everyone reckoned he was, it's good he's got his life sorted, I wonder if it's improved his personality, working for the white queen. The last time we meet he was the definition of the term creep!" Me and the rest of our company laughed at her last comment.

"He is nicer than he was." I admitted.

"You said he mentioned that Iracebeth wanted to create another Jabberwocky..." She said trailing off, but I got the gist. I frowned. I told her how one goes about creating a Jabberwocky, her face paled as I explained. "That's horrible..." she whispered quietly, her voice breaking at the end. "Isn't it." I agreed darkly.

At that moment A bloodhound bounded towards us. "Bayard." Exclaimed Alice jumping up, forgetting our previous conversation.

"Hello Alice, the queen wishes to speak with you, news travels fast in underland. You're all invited too." He explained and gestured towards us.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's be going." I concluded jumping up. We were going to Marmoreal.

**A/N: Alice is back guys and Hatter's happy again. The plot thickens! Did you enjoy this chapter, I wont know, unless I get reveiws. Don't be shy; good, bad IDRK, I just want your opinion. Vixter-twihard ;)**


	3. Let the battle commence

**A/N: Hi guys, another chapter's up! I've decided to cut to the chase (because I hate it when authors drag things out to get to the bits like this) and give everybody the Hatter vs. Stayne the summary promised. Thank you to my reveiwers; Niphuria, Riley Cullen 17, Ivyforever and Imperfect paridise. Those who gave me a story Alert; CaptainHooksGirl, depplover693, Niphuria (again), Ivyforever (again), Imperfect paridise (again) and Kasbgre1107. Also to the first (and so far only) person to add this to their favourite stories list: edwardbellaobsession. Plus, end of**** term holiday has just started, meaning more updates more frequently in the upcoming two weeks. Now that's over with, I can proudly present chapter 3 of those who dare to love. Enjoy ;)**

Hatter's POV:  
>Alice and Mally sat on my shoulder and chattered, both being too small to keep up – Alice shall have to ask the white queen for some Upelkuchen. A glowing heat was currently spreading throughout my body from the spot on my shoulder where Alice sat; officially wreaking havoc with my now hyperactive heart.<p>

"You know I missed you all and thought of you all in China, I wish I could have brought you back some gifts, but there wasn't enough room in the cargo." Stated Alice. I remembered, we'd been talking so much about underland that we'd forgot to ask Alice about what she had gotten up to above.

"I think you should wait until we get to Marmoreal to tell everyone about that, I'm sure the Queen should want to hear all about it. McTwisp is ever so excited to talk to again, the Tweedles are desperate to greet you – they wanted to escort you but Queen Mirana knew better and told them to be patient and sent me instead, Stayne is rather hoping to start afresh; even Absolem is anxious to see you again!" Bayard informed her. "Besides, we're almost there." Stated Bayard in a-matter-of-fact-ly way.

We walked for about 5 more minutes then I heard Alice gasp. "Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"No, it's just you can't really truly appreciate the beauty of Marmoreal until you're actually there, it's something you never really get used to." She replied. Just like her, her beauty was something you could never really get used to.

We entered the castle doors and who was there to greet us but McTwisp, the Tweedles, Absolem and Stayne. "Hullo Alice." Said the Tweedles in unison.

"Hello, stupid girl." Was the greeting from Absolem.

"Not anymore, I still have my muchness, I know who I am AND I remember underland." Replied Alice indignantly.

"Think of it as a nickname." Absolem told her with an air of fondness; which was exceedingly rare coming from Absolem.

"Alice, so good to speak to you again, I never got the chance during my visits above." Squeaked McTwisp; characteristically nervous.

"The feeling's mutual Nivens, you would have been welcome to lead me somewhere private if you wished to chat with me, it would've made my day." Alice told a now very bashful McTwisp.

"Hello Alice, I know we've had a bit of bad blood in the past, but I sincerely hope we can put it behind us and start afresh." Came the familiar voice of Stayne.

"Of course Stayne, as they say; forgive and forget." Replied Alice. That was my Alice; always kind, forgiving and willing to give anyone a second chance, no matter what they had done.

But when she said this I saw something in those cold grey eyes, something flash. One thing I pride myself on is being able to read people's emotions, but for an instant I was split in half; one was pleased because I knew what I was up against, the other was regretting it and wanting to be in blissful ignorance in thinking I was the only one after her heart. I knew in that instant I was in for a battle for her heart and for Alice I would do anything. A few moments ago we were allies, both employed be the white queen, letting Bygones beat begirds as the saying goes, but now (and I knew he realised this as well be his tension and by his eyes) that we were once again enemies with one common goal: Alice's heart.

Stayne's POV:

Dammitt all! Typical, the moment one finally makes up with an enemy and begins a fresh start in a cordial manor something else crops up setting you back to square one.

I can't help that Alice is the most beautiful thing a man's ever clapped eyes on and has an aura about her no man can resist. The proof's all around; Absolem who rarely likes anything other than tobacco is fond of Alice (even if it's not in THAT way) The Tweedles adore her and see her as a sister figure, I accidently overheard McTwisp admit to the white queen that he did have a brief infatuation with her – which, apparently, still lingers slightly,

Thackery said she was extremely likable – this being the most sane thing he's said in years, Chessur enjoys her company (usually he is rather suave but dethatched and doesn't linger for long) but he stays with Alice longer than he does anyone else – even the Queen and now it seems Tarrant was in enchanted by her; as am I.

I did have an infatuation with her the last time she was in Underland, but absence makes the heart grow fonder as they say! I do love a challenge; I could sense a mutual yet unspoken agreement: A combat between those who dare to love. At this my military thinking kicked in.

Operation: Champion's heart

Objective: To make Alice fall for me before she falls for the opponent

Opponent: Tarrant Hightopp aka The Mad Hatter

Opponent's strengths: Has close bond with aforementioned beauty, can play every bit as dirty as me, equal match if unlimited physical combat required, can be cunning and is fantastic at thinking on the spot when the need arises.

My Strengths: Is good at planning ahead, manipulating, is taller (if need for physical combat arises) and has more training in a military field, can improvise when faced with no other alternative.

Opponents weaknesses: Is reasonably easily distracted, is half-mad and almost completely oblivious (even if dangerous) when the madness overthrows his rational side, will let people close to him go (if they choose) lying and concealing his emotions, harming others and Hats

My weaknesses: Being rational, playing fair, treat of exile, an extrodinarily developed sense of self-preservation and bargaining and (most importantly, also the reason I'm no longer in exile) sticking to agreements and guidelines!

Strategy: any means possible to win her heart, even if it means resorting to old ways and playing dirty!

Let the battle commence!

**A/N: Okay, I acctually do _NOT _know why I put about McTwisp having a crush on Alice, it shan't be relivant to the story, but it just seemed to fit, I've now formulated a way to explain it so it doesn't seem quite so random, it will appear shortly in an up coming chapter. Anywho, now I've covered that little random bit (But you gotta admit something like that does wake people up and keeps them hooked) did you enjoy it because I want to know, constructive critcism is accepted. Have a good day, and remember to reveiw, Vixter-twihard ;)**


End file.
